thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 38 (E2)
"Facing What We've Become" is the eighth episode of Season 4 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 38th episode overall. It premiered on November 9, 2017. Synopsis "Woodbury tackles a new dilemma as Christie suggests a calm way to ease tensions." Plot Brian stands on the balcony of the town hall of Woodbury, looking out over the community under a cloudy sky in silence. Though the community remained active, its sense of hope and prosperity for the future has fallen off its pedestal, with the depressed leader unsure of what to do. Christie soon joins him on the balcony. "I'm sorry I haven't been very helpful." "Oh hush." He mutters. "Having you around has made things manageable. Without family, is it worth trying to thrive in a world gone mad? Is it worth the strife? The loss of life? The pain and agony you're bound to face? Is it fine to shove your body through hell, with the knowledge you're alone? Or is it better to stick it to the pain, and embrace it with those close to you?" Christie doesn't respond for a moment. "... sometimes I wonder, what the group is up to." "Forget them." Brian looks to her. "You're here now. With us. With me." Christie forces a smile before looking back over the town. "I do miss them. I was with them for so long, and... I just hope they're okay." "They killed David and took Christopher hostage." Brian argues. "You don't know that." Christie glares. "It could be something else. I know them, they wouldn't do that. I just... I know it in my heart. Something isn't right. I trust them." "Well why would Carlton lie?" Brian tosses up a hand. "They were very close, David and him. He must've been traumatized to witness that bastard doctor kill him--" "I know Edward is a good man. Or... was." Christie looks down. "Whatever happened... he wouldn't throw his life away. He has a wife. Why would he try to kill a couple of kids?" Brian slams a fist onto the balcony rail, before silence envelops them again. "... I... need you to just leave it. Please. I'm trying so, so hard to accept that I've lost my boy." "You could scout." The two quickly turn and see Carlton standing by the door. "You could scout them and see what they're doing. See if Christopher is okay. They wouldn't be able to see you from the treeline." He says. Brian eyes his remaining nephew carefully before looking to Christie. "... you'd have to go." Christie looks between Carlton and Brian. "Fine. If it'll prove something." "Carlton, go get Stephanie for me, please." Brian says. Carlton nods and hurries off, and soon returns with Stephanie. "What's up, boss?" "I need you and Christie to go out to scout the manor, figure out what's going on with that group, with Christopher... if you'd please." Brian explains. "Stick to the treeline, so they don't see you. We can't risk anyone being killed." Stephanie looks to Christie, then nods as the two exit the building. Brian looks on from the balcony as they near the gate. "Even I can smell the fucking storm..." Brian shakes his head, gripping the railing. Carlton simply stares. Out on the road, Stephanie and Christie walk together in silence, getting closer to the manor. The leaves crunch beneath them as they walk. "Winter's coming." Stephanie mutters. "It's gonna suck." "Yeah, it is..." Christie squints as the manor comes into view up ahead. "Hey, Steph... I think you should talk to them." "This is a scouting mission, not a message delivery." Stephanie quickly shakes her head. "Plus, after we lost Eraldo and them... not only has Tyler been fucking broken, but I doubt they'll take too kindly to seeing any Woodbury folk." "Stephanie, please. I know them, you can do this." Christie urges. "They'll just talk. We can figure out what the hell is going on and we can end the war before it starts." Stephanie keeps walking, but hands her a pair of binoculars. "If you say so. Stay here and keep watch, I'll go check things out." "Got it." Christie ducks into the foliage and watches the manor through the binoculars. As Stephanie nears the front gate, Ben is on watch, and he calls out to the others to get outside the manor. Several of the group exit the manor and look to Stephanie in silence. "Sorry, sorry..." Stephanie clears her throat. "Don't freak out, don't shoot or whatever... my name's Stephanie. I'm from Woodbury, and I'm just here to talk. It's about Christopher... and what happened to David and your doctor. We just want to get everything sorted out, and make sure fault is due to whichever side. The trade route David and Brian talked about can be rebuilt. We can reform the trust. And if we just talk--" Stephanie is cut off as Carol quietly storms over and withdraws a knife, stabbing her in the abdomen. The group is taken aback but nobody does anything, too afraid to react. Carol pushes her down and continues to stab her in the abdomen and chest until she finally stops moving. Then she stabs her in the head. A majority of the group is terrified. "Burn the body." Carol says. "Woodbury doesn't get to say sorry anymore, not after they killed my husband." Christie drops the binoculars in shock, mortified at the sight. "N-No... they have changed... Brian was right." Deaths *Stephanie Trivia *Last appearance of Stephanie. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Episodes